yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Golden Apple Family Reunion (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for A Golden Apple Family Reunion. The episode began with a breakfast morning, Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather were excited about the Apple Family Reunion. Applejack: So, Goldie, You excited about this year's Apple Family Reunion? Golden Apple: Yeah, I can't wait either. Willow Apple: (reading newspaper about Wally) That'll be the best time ever. Apple Feather: It sure will be, Cousin Willow Apple. Golden Apple: The Cragsters are out to take care business back the Mixel World. Willow Apple: The Wiztastics are out there too. Applejack: Granny Smith, Show the little fillies their first time on the Apple Family Reunion on the album. Granny Smith: Hold your horses, I have to keep lookin' for that. Apple Feather: No rush, Auntie Applejack. I'll go hand out the invitations to the whole family, Includin' the Orange and Pie family. Apple Bloom: Alright, Apple Feather. But don't for to bring a... (notice her daughter gone) Map, compass and GPS? So, Apple Feather left to hand out invitations. That night, Granny Smith shows her great-granddaughters the Apple Family Album. Granny Smith: And that there's when Applejack had her first munchies on the apple fritters. Granny Smith then turned the page to each of the foals' first time in an Apple Family Reunion. Golden Apple: What's next, Granny Smith? Applejack: You fillies ready for bed yet? Willow Apple: In a minute, Auntie Applejack. Granny Smith's showin' us the family album. Applejack: Okay, Y'all. Just don't stay up too long. Granny Smith: Golden Apple, This is when you were fussin' over yer daddy when yer mama was tryin' to rock ya. Flashback shows Applejack trying to rock Golden Apple. Applejack: Copper, I could use a help here! Copper: (came up to her) What's wrong, AJ? Baby Golden Apple: (crying) Applejack: (trying to rock her baby) I can't seem to get her to stop cryin'! Copper: Here, AJ. Give her to me. (as Golden Apple calms down sounding a sleep) Aw, Look. She's sleepin'. Applejack: Well, Pull my mane. That was quick. The flashback ends with Golden Apple refreshing her memory. Golden Apple: Memories, I remember it now. Granny Smith: And look, Willow Apple. There's the first time you got the first taste for Apple Fritters. Willow Apple: Like Auntie Applejack. Granny Smith: Exactly. Flashback shows Braeburn bringing in fresh batch of Apple Fritters when the other ones disappear. Braeburn: Hey, Where did my Apple Fritters go? But, When he looked under the table. Braeburn: Aw, What be yer name, Little filly? Baby Willow Apple: I'm Willow Apple. More Apple Fritters. Braeburn: (smiles) The flashback ends with Willow Apple's memory refreshed as well. Granny Smith: And here's when took Apple Feather first flight. Apple Feather: No way! Granny Smith: Yes way. Flashback shows Apple Feather took her first flight as a baby. Baby Apple Feather: (about to flap her wings) Apple Bloom: Lookie here, Featherweight, Apple Feather's about to fly! Featherweight: I don't believe it! Baby Apple Feather: (giggles as she flaps her wings for the first time) The flashback ends with the present day. Apple Feather: I remember the first time I fly. Granny Smith: And I'm just glad I had a pegasus for a grandson-in-law. Applejack: Okay, You three. Time for some shuteye, Big day of Apple Family Reunion tomorrow. The next day, Applejack, Big McIntosh and Golden Apple are out bucking some apples for the apple feast. Applejack: (kicks some apples) Hoo-Wee! Nothin' but buckin' apples. Big McIntosh: Eeyupp. Golden Apple: (kicks three times) How am I doin', Mama? Applejack: Very good. Big McIntosh: Keep it up, Goldie. Golden Apple: Take this! Hi-ya! (kicks three times hard enough for all the apples to fall off) Applejack: Great job, Goldie! Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends gave the Apple Cousins some helping hooves for the Apple Family Reunion. Princess Yuna: Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225